Valentine Heartbreak
by purplecat41877
Summary: Lord Zedd decides to ruin Valentine's Day by sending a monster that can split up all couples.


Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Valentine Heartbreak**

Tommy was hanging out at the Angel Grove Youth Center with Billy. The Valentine's Dance was coming up and Tommy was planning to ask his girlfriend Kimberly to go to the dance with him.

"Tommy, did you ask Kimberly to the dance yet?" Billy asked.

"Not yet, Billy," Tommy replied. "I'll ask Kim as soon as I can."

"Have you guys seen Kim?" Aisha asked Billy and Tommy. "We're supposed to go to the mall together."

Just then, Kimberly rushed into the Youth Center. She looked out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, Aisha," Kimberly apologized.

Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Aisha, along with their best friends Rocky and Adam shared an amazing secret. When the Earth was in danger, they had the ability to morph into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Tommy had once been the Green Ranger but he lost those powers. He had been given powers to be the White Ranger. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha had recently joined the Power Rangers. Zack, Trini, and Jason had transferred their powers to them before they left for the world peace conference in Switzerland.

"Kim, would you be my date to the Valentine's Dance?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, Tommy," Kimberly replied.

Up on the moon, in the palace, the evil Lord Zedd was spying on the Power Rangers. He wanted to destroy the Power Rangers and ruin Valentine's Day.

"Valentine's Day. How disgusting," Lord Zedd said.

"What can we do about it, my Lord?" Goldar, the gold-winged monkey warrior, asked.

"Send putties to the park to distract Rocky and Adam while I find something to be my next monster," Lord Zedd instructed Goldar.

Rocky and Adam were practicing martial arts in the park. Several putties landed near them.

"Putties!" Adam warned.

"Remember, aim for the 'Z'," Rocky reminded Adam. The "Z" was the putty's weak spot.

"Right," Adam replied.

Rocky used a front kick on a putty. He and Adam kept fighting the putties until all of them vanished.

Back at the palace, Lord Zedd spotted a Valentine box in the hallway of Angel Grove High. He decided to use the heart to make a monster.

"That's perfect," Lord Zedd said. "Arise, Heartbreaker." Lord Zedd used his magic staff on the heart. The heart turned into a monster called the Heartbreaker and he ended up in Downtown Angel Grove.

"I'm here to break up all couples," the Heartbreaker declared.

At the Command Center, Alpha 5, a robot who worked there, saw the monster on the viewing globe. Zordon, an intergalactic being, was also there in a bluish-green column that looked like a tube.

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha exclaimed. "Lord Zedd's released another monster."

"Alpha, alert the White Ranger at once," Zordon instructed. Alpha sent a signal through.

At the Youth Center, Tommy's wrist communicator beeped. He found a secluded corner and answered it.

"I read you, Zordon," Tommy said.

"White Ranger, I need you and the others here at once," Zordon told Tommy.

"Consider it done, Zordon," Tommy replied.

In another part of the Youth Center, Bulk, the school bully, was showing his best friend, Skull, a device that looked like a small antennae. Bulk and Skull were trying to find out the true identities of the Power Rangers.

"Look, Skull," Bulk instructed. "This will help us find the Power Rangers."

"Wow, that's neat, Bulk," Skull said.

Tommy, Adam, Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky had just arrived at the Command Center.

"So what's the big emergency, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Zedd sent down Heartbreaker who can split up all couples," Zordon replied.

"Even Kim and I?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid so," Zordon replied.

"Zordon, we can't let that happen," Kimberly said.

"Kim's right. We have to stop it," Tommy said. "It's morphin time."

The teens raised their morphers to the sky.

"Tigerzord!" Tommy called out.

"Mastodon!" Adam called out.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called out.

"Triceratops!" Billy called out.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Aisha called out.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky called out.

The Power Rangers teleported to Downtown Angel Grove where the Heartbreaker was. Tommy was the White Ranger; Adam was the Black Ranger; Kimberly was the Pink Ranger; Billy was the Blue Ranger; Aisha was the Yellow Ranger; Rocky was the Red Ranger.

"Ah, you're here, Power Rangers," the Heartbreaker said.

"That's right and we're here to destroy you, Heartbreaker," Aisha, the Yellow Ranger, said.

"We'll show you not to mess with us," Tommy, the White Ranger, declared.

"We'll see about that," the Heartbreaker told the Power Rangers.

"Tommy, be careful," Kimberly, the Pink Ranger, warned. "It might split us up."

"Tommy, Kimberly, teleport to the Command Center," Rocky, the Red Ranger, instructed. "We'll take care of Heartbreaker."

The Pink and White Rangers teleported to the Command Center. When they got there, they removed their helmets.

"Zordon, how can we stop Heartbreaker?" Kimberly asked.

"If Zedd makes Heartbreaker big, you might have to summon Tor," Zordon replied.

"Got it, Zordon," Tommy said. "Back to action!" Tommy and Kimberly teleported back to Downtown Angel Grove with their helmets.

Back at the palace, Lord Zedd decided to help the monster a little.

"Time for you to grow, Heartbreaker," Lord Zedd declared. He made a device shaped like a bomb appear ad tossed it to Earth. When the device exploded, the Heartbreaker became giant.

"Now to end all romance," the Heartbreaker said. "Forever."

"We need Thunderzord Power now!" Rocky, the Red Ranger, called out.

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power," Adam, the Black Ranger, said. The Mastozord changed into the Lion Thunderzord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power," Kimberly, the Pink Ranger, said. The Pterodactyl Dinozord changed into the Firebird Thunderzord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power," Billy, the Blue Ranger, said. The Tricerazord changed into the Unicorn Thunderzord.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power," Aisha, the Yellow Ranger, said. The Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord changed into the Griffin Thunderzord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power," Rocky, the Red Ranger, said. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord changed into the Red Dragon Thunderzord.

"Ready, Saba?" Tommy, the White Ranger, asked his talking staff.

"Ready when you are, Tommy," Saba replied.

"Tigerzord, now!" Tommy called out. The White Tigerzord came to the rescue. When the White Ranger got inside the Tigerzord, he converted it to warrior mode.

"You won't stop me," the Heartbreaker declared.

"Wanna bet?" Tommy, the White Ranger, asked and then said, "I summon Tor."

Tor, the Shuttlezord, came to the rescue. The Power Rangers combined their zords to form the Thunder Ultrazord.

"I'm going to end all romance," the Heartbreaker declared.

The Thunder Ultrazord aimed a weapon at the monster. The Heartbreaker exploded into several pieces.

Back at the palace, Lord Zedd was not pleased that he had lost.

"No!" Lord Zedd yelled. "Those teenagers outsmarted me again!"

At the Youth Center, the Valentine's Dance was taking place. The band was playing a slow song and Tommy was dancing with Kimberly.

"We sure showed Zedd," Tommy said to Kimberly when the song was finished.

"All romance is safe for now," Kimberly said.

Just then, Adam, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky came up to Tommy and Kimberly.

"You never know when Zedd might make his evil plans," Aisha pointed out.

"You got that right," Billy said.

"That's for sure," Adam said.

"We got rid of the monster," Rocky said proudly.

The teens had once again saved the Earth from destruction. But they would have future encounters with monsters sometime soon.

The End


End file.
